Christmas for everyone
by ilse23
Summary: A one shot Christmas story. My take on how they spend Christmas. Everyone of the team is included and it has Densi and Neric pairing.


**A/N: A Christmas story for NCISLA. It has everyone it in and it has Densi and Neric pairing. Hope you like it. Please review.**

**I don't own any of the characters or the show.**

* * *

"What are you doing tonight?" Sam asked as they walked into the office.

"I've got plans," Callen answered.

"You've got plans? On Christmas Eve?" Sam asked astonished.

"Yes I have."

"What are you doing?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Callen asked as he put his bag down on his desk.

"Just curious what plans you made. Normally you spend Christmas Eve at the Hanna household."

"Not every year. And this year I have plans."

"You have plans? On Christmas Eve?" Kensi asked as she and Deeks walked into the bullpen.

"Yes I have. Why is everyone making such a big deal about it?"

"We're just curious G. You never make plans," Sam spoke.

"Well this year I have."

"What is it?"

At that moment Eric whistled. Callen was glad that they had gotten a new case. Callen walked upstairs followed by the others.

"Come on G. Tell me what you're doing."

"I'm not telling you, I just have plans."

Eric began explaining the case to them and after the briefing the agents left.

"Why won't you tell me what you're doing? What's the big mystery?"

"I don't have to tell you everything I'm doing in my spare time."

"I know, I'm curious to know what has G. Callen occupied on Christmas Eve."

"There's just something I've gotta do tonight."

"Alright, suit yourself I've you don't wanna tell me. I'll just find out on my own what you're doing."

"Good luck with that."

The case was solved pretty quickly so the team had the rest of the day to catch up on some paperwork. Callen managed to sneak out. He needed to get some stuff for tonight.

"Hetty, do you know where G is?" Sam asked after a while.

"I believe he was doing his reports."

"He's not behind his desk and I can't find him anywhere."

"I'm sure Mr. Callen will turn up sooner or later."

"Do you know what he's doing tonight?"

"Mr. Callen doesn't tell me about all of his plans," Hetty smiled. But it was a lie. She knew what Callen was doing on Christmas Eve.

"Yet you must have some idea."

"Even if I did Mr. Hanna, it's not my place to tell you. If Mr. Callen has something to tell you he will do it when he feels he should."

Sam gave her a small nod and walked back to his desk. About an hour later Callen walked back.

"Hey G, where've you been?"

"I just had some stuff to take care off."

"For tonight?"

"Yes for tonight."

"Which was?"

"Just some stuff." Callen went back to his paperwork. Sam sighed. He just wished that his partner would open up to him about some stuff.

Kensi and Deeks were off to the gym so it was just Sam and Callen in the bullpen.

"You wanna know what I'm doing tonight?" Callen asked. He decided that he should tell his partner.

"Sure, what are you doing?"

"I've never had much of a Christmas growing up so I wanted to do something nice for the orphans."

"That's nice G. Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Cus I didn't want you to feel sorry for me, for never having a Christmas."

"I know you didn't always have it easy as a kid G. But what you're doing this year is very nice of you. Giving to those who don't have anything."

Callen gave him a smile. "Thanks Sam."

"I just wished you would've told me sooner, I maybe could've helped."

"No, I wanted to do this by myself. Besides you have your own family."

"My little girl did ask if Uncle Callen was gonna stop by this Christmas."

"Not tonight. Maybe I'll drop by tomorrow."

"You're always welcome in our house G."

"I know Sam."

They went back to their paperwork. Sam was glad that he now knew what Callen was going to do. He looked at his partner who was buried in his paperwork and thought about what kind of Christmases Callen had as a kid. He felt bad for his partner never enjoying a real family Christmas growing up.

Callen walked into Hetty's office.

"Everything ready for tonight, Mr. Callen?"

"Yes, everything is set."

"It's really sweet what you're doing Mr. Callen."

"Just giving something to those who don't have much. I was always happy when we had Christmas at one of the group homes or the orphanages. I never had that many Christmases."

"Have you told your partner about what you're doing? He kept asking what it is you're doing."

"Yes I told him. I didn't want to tell him at first cus I didn't want him to feel bad for me."

"He was worried about you."

"I know he was. But it's all good now."

Just before everyone left they celebrated Christmas at the office. Nell had baked some cookies and Eric had brought the eggnog.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Callen spoke as he raised his glass.

They clinked glass and drank their eggnog.

"So what you doing tonight partner?" Deeks asked Kensi.

"Just a quiet evening at home, I think."

Deeks looked around to make sure no one was close to them.

"Do you want some company?" Deeks whispered.

"You're always more than welcome."

"Great, I'll see you in a few then. Just gotta go home to change."

"I'll see you at my place."

Deeks backed up his bag and walked to the door.

"Merry Christmas everyone. See you in the new year," Deeks waved as he walked out.

"Merry Christmas Deeks," the others replied.

One by one the others left too. Hetty watched as everyone left the building and she smiled at her team.

"See you all next year," Hetty spoke and she left too to go on her Christmas vacation to Maui.

….

Deeks pulled up outside Kensi's house. The lights on her roof were shining brightly. He knocked on her door.

"Hey Deeks, come on in," Kensi greeted him.

Deeks walked in. As soon as Kensi had closed the door Deeks pulled Kensi to him and kiss her hard.

"I've wanted to do that all day," Deeks spoke when he released her. Kensi could hardly speak. Instead of speaking she kissed him again.

This was the first Christmas they were spending together. So much had happened since the kiss in May. Most of the nights they were together.

"How about we get some dessert first?" Deeks spoke in a teasing tone.

Without saying anything Kensi pulled Deeks towards her bedroom and pushed him down on her bed. Clothes were quickly taken off and tossed on the ground. Kensi was in heaven as they made love. It was so good. They were only together shortly but this felt so good to both of them.

"We still have to make dinner," Deeks joked when they were done.

"In a minute, I'm really comfortable here," Kensi spoke as she snuggled into his chest.

….

"Daddy!" Sam's kids came running up towards him as Sam stepped through the door.

"Hey you two," Sam replied as he picked his kids up. "How was your day?"

"It was very nice. We helped mommy with Christmas dinner," Sam's son told him.

"That's good."

"Is Uncle Callen not coming?" Sam's daughter asked with a sad face.

"No sweetie, he's not coming tonight. He's coming tomorrow morning."

"Yay."

Sam put his kids down and walked to the kitchen where Michelle was.

"Hey honey," Sam greeted his wife and kissed her.

"Hey baby. G, not coming this year?"

"No, he had plans. He's going to and orphanage to give the kids there a nice Christmas."

"That's sweet of him."

"He's coming tomorrow morning."

"That's fine."

The Hanna family sat down to eat. Michelle had made a stuffed turkey with baked potatoes and cauliflower. The kids sang a couple of Christmas songs during dinner.

…..

Just before 7pm Eric knocked on Nell's door.

"Hey Eric, come on in," Nell greeted him.

Eric stepped in. Ever since their kiss last Christmas they were spending a lot more time together outside of work. They had agreed to take things slowly.

"It smells delicious in here," Eric spoke.

"Dinner is almost done. Why don't you open a bottle of wine?"

"Red or white?"

"Red please."

Eric opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses. He helped Nell put the food on the table. Nell had baked a lovely stuffed chicken with mashed potatoes and beans. It was really delicious.

…

Callen walked into the orphanage around 7pm and met with the director.

"Thank you for doing this Mr. Cooper," Ms. Adams spoke.

"You're welcome. I know how it is to be in an orphanage. It's the least I can do."

"The kids are really excited. Dinner is served so you can you us."

"Great, thanks."

Callen sat down with the kids and listened to the Christmas memories they were sharing.

"What was your favorite Christmas memory Mr. Cooper?" One of the kids asked.

"I didn't have many Christmases. Just like you I was in orphanages from time to time, other times I was in a group home or a foster family. But I remember one family. I was there during Christmas time. They were actually nice. They had two kids of their own, a boy and a girl. I could help decorate the Christmas tree and put the lights up outside. My foster father had to work on Christmas day so it was just me, my foster mother and their two kids. We helped her all day in the kitchen with the Christmas meal. My foster father came home around 6pm. We sang some Christmas songs as we put everything on the table. The food was really nice. The next morning there were two packages for each kid on the tree. I hardly ever got any packages so I was really happy with these two packages."

"That's nice," one of the kids said.

"This is my first Christmas in the orphanage. Before we never had any Christmas. My foster mom and dad thought it was stupid to put gifts under the tree."

"My mom and dad never had money for it, the spent all their money on drugs."

Callen felt bad for these kids. He knew what it was like being in the system. At least this year they would get a nice Christmas.

…

Deeks and Kensi had finally been able the pull themselves out of the bed to make dinner. Finally at 8pm they sat down to eat. Kensi wasn't really good with cooking so Deeks did most of the cooking.

"This is really good Deeks," Kensi told him.

"Thanks. One day I have to teach you how to cook."

"I can cook."

"Come on Kens, you burn toast in the toaster."

"That was one time." Deeks gave her a look. "Alright maybe a few times more. But I know how to cook."

"Sure you do." Kensi gave him a soft kick on the table. "You'll pay for that later," Deeks said in a cheeky tone and Kensi smiled back at him.

…

"That was really nice," Eric spoke when he had finished his dinner.

"Glad you liked it. I hope the dessert tastes just as good."

Eric had made dessert. He had made a chocolate trifle. Together they cleared the table and put the dessert and the bowls on the table.

"Mmm, this is really good," Nell spoke when she took a bite of the dessert.

"Glad you like it."

The finished their dessert and cleaned up together. Nell poured them another glass of wine as they sat down on the couch.

"I really like spending time with you," Eric told her.

"Me too, not just in the office but outside the office too."

"Me too."

Eric leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Nell kissed him back. Before they knew it Eric had pulled Nell on his lap. Nell moved her hands towards Eric's chest and started opening the buttons on his shirt. Eric deepened the kiss as he felt her hands on his bare skin. Eric really liked spending time with Nell but he didn't know if he was ready to take it a step further, if they were ready. Nell felt Eric pulling back a little.

"Everything okay Eric?" Nell asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm good. I'm just not sure about this."

"We're just kissing."

"I know. But what about taken it a step further. I don't know if we're ready for that."

"You mean having sex?"

"Yeah," Eric replied a bit embarrassed.

"Eric, I love you. We don't have to do anything one of us is not ready for."

"Wait, what did you say?" Eric asked surprised.

Nell smiled. "I said, I love you. And I mean it."

"I love you too," Eric replied smiling and he kissed her again.

Eric stood up with her in his arms and Nell automatically wrapped her legs around him. Eric walked them to her bedroom and fell down on the bed.

"Are you sure about this Eric?" Nell asked before going any further.

"As sure as I'm sure that I love you. You're sure too?"

"I thought we were never gonna get passed just kissing."

Nell pulled her to her again and kissed him deep. Eric's body pressed against her in just the right way as she moaned against his lips. Eric wanted to take the time but Nell wasn't having any of it.

"Nell please, just let me do it. I wanna savor this moment."

"I want you Eric." Eric noticed the passion in her voice.

"I want you too." Eric kissed her. "But I wanna savor this moment, make it more special. Not just a quick one."

Nell understood what he meant but she wanted him so bad. She had waited for this moment a long time. Eric's hands were all over her body and he kissed every part of her body. Eric kissed her breasts as his hand worked her. Nell was getting impatient. It was too much and not enough at the same time. She put out her hand to find him and she grabbed him. Eric wanted to make the moment last but he couldn't hold on any longer.

Just before pushing into her he stopped.

"What's wrong Eric?" Nell asked concerned, wondering why he stopped.

"Do I need protection?"

"No Eric, I'm on birth control."

"Alright."

Eric kissed her as he moved into her. It felt so good to both of them. This was the best Nell had ever had. It was even better than she had imagined. Her heels were digging into Eric's butt and her fingernails were digging into his shoulders.

"Oh my god Eric. That was so amazing," Nell spoke as Eric collapsed down next to her.

Eric turned on his side. "Merry Christmas Nell."

Nell faced him. "Merry Christmas Eric."

Nell snuggled close to him and Eric put his arms around her. Together they fell asleep.

…..

Callen had enjoyed the Christmas dinner with the kids. He went to one of the rooms and changed into his Santa costume and he grabbed the bags with presents.

"Ho, ho, ho," Callen called as he walked into the main hall with an elf behind him, that was one of the people from the orphanage.

All the kids turned around and came running up to him as they saw Santa. Callen maneuvered his way through the kids and sat down on the chair. The elf stood next to him.

"Alright kids. You'll all get the change to go to Santa. Just sit back on your seats and one by one you can come to Santa."

The kids quickly sat down on their seats. Callen saw that a lot of the kids were eager. He was sure that some of the kids had never seen a Santa.

"Alright kids, one by one you can come to Santa. Santa will give you a present. When you got the present you walk back to your seat. You wait with opening the package until every kid has one, okay."

"Okay," the kids replied.

One by one the kids came to Callen. Callen put them on his knee and the elf gave him a present. To every kid he said something nice.

About half an hour later every kid had a present.

"What do we say to Santa?"

"Thank you Santa," The kids spoke at the same time.

"Alright kids, you can open your presents," Callen spoke.

Eagerly the kids opened their packages. Every kid got something nice they wanted. Callen loved to see the smiles on their faces. He stopped by the kids to see them playing with their gifts. He got a lot of 'thank you' and hugs. He went back to change in his normal clothes.

"Thank you, Mr. Cooper. The kids really loved it," Ms. Adams told him.

"It's my pleasure. These kids deserve a nice Christmas for a change."

"Thank you again. It was really nice of you to do," Ms. Adams said as she shook his hand.

"You're welcome."

"Maybe I can thank you personally over dinner."

The woman seemed nice and one dinner couldn't hurt. "I'd love that."

"Great, I'll give you a call after the holidays."

"Great, I'm looking forward to it."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Callen went by the kids to play with them. The kids really had a wonderful time. Callen had a smile on his face the whole time.

…..

Deeks and Kensi sat on the couch drinking some wine and watching a Christmas movie on TV.

"This was really the best Christmas ever, cus I got to spend it with you," Deeks spoke.

"I had a really good time too. The food was delicious and the best part is that you are here."

They didn't see the ending of the movie, they were too busy kissing each other. Deeks carried her to the bedroom and playfully threw her down on the bed. He jumped on top of her and kissed her. Where their previous encounter today was fast, Deeks took his time now. Making Kensi feel the love of being in his arms. He loved her with all his heart and he wasn't afraid to show it. Kensi was begging him to hurry but he wasn't having any of it. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Kensi, Deeks pushed himself inside of her. They were both in heaven as they made love.

"I love you Kensi," Deeks called out as he came and he collapsed down on top of Kensi.

Kensi just lay there for a second not sure what to say. This was the first time Deeks told her he loved her. Deeks lifted himself up a bit and looked in Kensi's eyes.

"I love you Kensi, everything about you."

"I love you too Deeks."

Deeks kissed her and he wanted to pull out of her but Kensi held him in place.

"No, not yet. Just stay like this. I love this feeling."

Deeks rolled them onto their side without pulling out of her.

"Merry Christmas Kensi."

"Merry Christmas Deeks."

Without pulling out of her they fell asleep.

…..

Sam and Michelle had put the kids to bed after they put milk and cookies out for Santa. Sam and Michelle sat together on the couch for a while before going to bed too. Sam put the presents under the tree before going to bed and took a bite of the cookies and drank some milk.

The next morning their kids came rushing into their bedroom.

"Mommy, daddy, wake up. It's Christmas," Sam's daughter squealed.

Sam looked at his clock. It was 8.30am.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas daddy."

"Alright, come on let's go downstairs. We'll see if Santa left some presents."

The kids ran downstairs and into the living room.

"Merry Christmas honey," Sam spoke and gave Michelle a kiss.

"Merry Christmas baby."

The kids cheered when they saw all the presents. Just as they were about to open the presents there was a knock on the door. Sam opened the door.

"Hey G," Sam greeted him.

"Hey Sam," Callen greeted back and he stepped in.

"Uncle Callen!" Sam's kids squealed and came running up to him.

"Hey you two." Callen gave them a hug. "I see you got a lot of presents."

"We were just about to open him," Sam's daughter told him.

"We'll let's go see what you got."

Callen sat with them and helped the kids open the present if they needed help. Even Callen got a present. After all the present had been opened the kids went to play with their toys.

"So how did it go last night G?"

"It was really nice. The kids loved it. It was so nice to see the smiles on their faces."

"You did a good thing G."

"Are you staying for breakfast G?" Michelle asked.

"I'd love too."

"Merry Christmas G," Sam told him.

"Merry Christmas Sam."

…..

Nell woke up around 9am and noticed that Eric wasn't in bed anymore. She worried for a second that he had gone home until she smelled a lovely smell of coffee and freshly baked bread. She put some underwear and her robe on and walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning Eric."

"Good morning Nell." Eric walked up to her and kissed her. "Merry Christmas Nell."

"Merry Christmas Eric. Breakfast smells delicious."

"It's finished so we can eat."

After breakfast Eric pulled out a present and put it on the table.

"What's this?" Nell asked surprised.

"Just open it."

Nell opened the present.

"Oh my god Eric, it's beautiful." It was a beautiful necklace with a heart shaped pendant and inside the pendant was a small computer.

Eric walked over her and put the necklace on her.

"It's beautiful Eric. Thank you." Nell gave Eric a kiss.

"Now part 1 of your present." Nell pulled a present out of the robe pocket and gave it to Eric.

"Thank you." Eric eagerly opened the present. "Wow this is beautiful." It was a small surfboard with their names on it. "Thank you Nell." Eric bent over the table and kiss Nell. "What's part 2?"

"Just wait here," Nell replied with a cheeky smile.

She walked back to the bedroom. A little later she opened the door to the bedroom and stood in the doorway. She cleared her throat to get Eric's attention. Eric almost fell of his chair as he saw her. She wore a sexier version of the Christmas outfit she had on last year when they visited the kids.

"Why don't you come in here and get part 2 of your present?" Nell said in a cheeky tone.

Eric didn't have to be told twice. He quickly walk towards her and kissed her.

….

Deeks woke up still in the same position as the night before. He was still inside of Kensi. Kensi wiggled her hips as she snuggled in closer and he felt himself getting harder. He turned Kensi around on her back and kissed her neck until she woke up.

"Deeks, what are you doing?" Kensi asked still half asleep.

"Good morning sunshine," Deeks replied and kissed her.

Deeks shifted a little bit and Kensi felt that he was inside of her.

"Deeks, what are you doing?"

"I apparently never pulled out of you and now I want you again," Deeks replied in a passionate voice.

"Do you mind if I just lay here?"

"Not at all."

Deeks started moving in and out of her. The feeling overwhelmed Kensi and she started moving with him. Deeks pulled out of her momentarily and turned her around on her hands and knees and finished them. He pulled out of her and lay down next to her.

"Merry Christmas Kensi."

"Merry Christmas Deeks."

They got in the shower together which resulted in another love making session. After the shower Deeks made them some breakfast.

"Merry Christmas," Deeks spoke as he gave Kensi her Christmas present.

Kensi opened her present. It was a new blade.

"Thanks Deeks. This is really nice. I love it." Kensi gave Deeks a kiss and gave him his present. "Merry Christmas."

Deeks opened his present. It was a box. Deeks looked surprised at the box. What could be in the box? He opened the box and saw that there was a key inside.

"A key?" Deeks spoke.

"Yes, a key. To my place. So you don't have to knock all the time."

"That's very sweet of you Kensilina. Thank you." Deeks gave her a kiss.

…..

Everyone enjoyed their holidays before coming back to work in the new year.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you liked it.  
**


End file.
